Pulmonary Fibrosis
Lung fibrosis, also referred to as pulmonary fibrosis, is a serious medical condition that involves scarring of the lung tissue. This condition occurs when the alveoli and interstitial tissue of the lungs become inflamed and develop scars on the tissue in an attempt to repair themselves. Pulmonary fibrosis involves gradual exchange of normal lung parenchyma with fibrotic tissue (fibrous scar). The replacement of normal lung with scar tissue causes irreversible decrease in oxygen diffusion capacity. Currently, there is no cure or means by which to reverse this scarring of the lung tissue.
Pulmonary fibrosis can be caused by many conditions which includes chronic inflammatory processes (sarcoidosis, Wegener's granulomatosis), infections, environmental agents (asbestos, silica, exposure to certain gases), exposure to ionizing radiation (such as radiation therapy to treat tumors of the chest), chronic conditions (lupus), and certain medications (e.g. amiodarone, bleomycin, pingyangmycin, busulfan, methotrexate, and nitrofurantoin).
In a condition known as hypersensitivity pneumonitis, fibrosis of the lung can develop following a heightened immune reaction to inhaled organic dusts or occupational chemicals. This condition most often results from inhaling dust contaminated with bacterial, fungal, or animal products.
COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease) is another form of lung fibrosis (Gosker et al. (2003) “Myopathological features in skeletal muscle of patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease” Eur. Respir. J. 22(2), 280-285) that is caused by smoke irritation of the lung tissue.
Tobacco smoking is the most common cause of COPD, with a number of other factors such as air pollution and genetics playing a smaller role. In the developing world, one of the common sources of air pollution is from poorly vented cooking and heating fires. Long-term exposure to these irritants causes an inflammatory response in the lungs resulting in narrowing of the small airways and breakdown of lung tissue known as emphysema. The diagnosis is based on poor airflow as measured by lung function tests. In contrast to asthma, the airflow reduction does not improve significantly with the administration of currently approved medications. COPD can be prevented by reducing exposure to the known causes. This includes efforts to decrease rates of smoking and to improve indoor and outdoor air quality. COPD treatments include: quitting smoking, vaccinations, rehabilitation, and often inhaled bronchodilators and steroids. Some people may benefit from long-term oxygen therapy or lung transplantation. In those who have periods of acute worsening, increased use of medications and hospitalization may be needed.
Cystic fibrosis (CF) is also another form of lung fibrosis. CF is an autosomal recessive genetic disorder that affects most critically the lungs, and also the pancreas, liver, and intestine. It is characterized by abnormal transport of chloride and sodium across an epithelium, leading to thick, viscous secretions. The name cystic fibrosis refers to the characteristic scarring (fibrosis) and cyst formation within the pancreas, first recognized in the 1930s. Difficulty breathing is the most serious symptom and results from frequent lung infections that are treated with antibiotics and other medications. Other symptoms (including sinus infections, poor growth, and infertility) affect other parts of the body. CF is caused by a mutation in the gene for the protein cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR). This protein is required to regulate the components of sweat, digestive fluids, and mucus. CFTR regulates the movement of chloride and sodium ions across epithelial membranes, such as the alveolar epithelia located in the lungs. Most people without CF have two working copies of the CFTR gene, and both copies must be missing for CF to develop, due to the disorder's recessive nature. CF develops when neither copy works normally (as a result of mutation) and therefore has autosomal recessive inheritance. Studies in mast cells in cystic fibrosis and idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, diseases that have peripheral lung fibrosis as a significant pathological feature (Andersson et. al. (2011) “Activated MC(TC) mast cells infiltrate diseased lung areas in cystic fibrosis and idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis” Respiratory Research 12(1), 139). Although CF and IPF have different etiologies, the basic pathological features of the fibrotic lesions include excessive collagen deposition.
In some subjects, chronic pulmonary inflammation and fibrosis develop without an identifiable cause. Most of these subjects have a condition called idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF). IPF is a chronic progressive pulmonary fibrosis of unknown etiology. Prednisone is the usual treatment for IPF but it can be treated with other immunosuppressive therapies with the objective of reduction of inflammation that is the prelude to lung fibrosis. Although prednisone has a modest measurable effect on improving lung function, the scarce evidence for its long-term efficacy, as well as concerns regarding its safety, limits its use. Indeed most immunosuppressive drugs have little therapeutic effects and lung transplantation may be necessary. Unfortunately, transplants are of limited success in patients with end-stage long disease and median survival time with patients is four to six years after diagnosis. As such, there is need for novel yet efficacious treatment for IPF.
Some clinical trials are ongoing with candidate drugs that specifically address the inhibition or slowing down of fibrosis in the lungs such as IFN-γ and mycophenolate mofetil. Further examples include: pirfenidone which mechanism of action is not well defined but seems to reduce CTGF and has shown some results in clinical phase; substituted biphenyl carboxylic acids which function as lysophosphatidic acid receptor antagonists and display significant antifibrotic activity in the standard pulmonary fibrosis mouse model (bleomycin-induced lung fibrosis). As such, this compound is reported to be in clinical trials for the treatment of IPF. Inhibition of protein kinase enzymes with orally active candidate drugs or treatment with orally active antioxidants provide two treatment approaches for pulmonary fibrosis: multiple kinase inhibitors (such as nintedanib) and JNK (kinase) inhibitors (such as tanzisertib). Also, drug candidates for IPF includes antioxidant N-acetylcysteine. However, to date the progress of protein kinase inhibitors and antioxidants have been questionable for the treatment of IPF due to issues of toxicity and/or efficacy. Protein kinase enzymes and associated receptors are ubiquitous amongst normal and diseased cell populations and so inhibition may result in toxicity arising in particular amongst rapidly proliferating cell populations.
Additionally, clinical trials are in progress with monoclonal antibodies that target different profibrotic proteins (cytokines (CTGF, TGF-β, MCP-1, IL-4 and IL-13), integrins (αvβ6) and enzymes (LOXL2 enzyme) for the treatment of IPF. However, a number of issues are associated with the development and use of monoclonal antibodies for the treatment of IPF (which apply to other recombinant proteins) which include toxicity (including protein immunogenicity), difficulty of manufacture (batch consistency, scale-up, expense) and administration (need for refrigeration, not orally active).
Furthermore, though research trials are ongoing, there is no evidence that any medications can significantly help this condition. Lung transplantation is the only therapeutic option available in severe cases. Unfortunately, transplants are of limited success in patients with end-stage lung disease. As such, there is a need for novel yet efficacious treatments for IPF. Therefore, there is a need for novel yet conveniently administered (orally active) efficacious synthetic (readily manufactured) compounds.
Liver Fibrosis
Liver fibrosis or hepatic fibrosis is the excessive accumulation of extracellular matrix proteins (including collagen), and subsequent scarring process, that occurs in most chronic liver diseases. With time, advanced liver fibrosis results in cirrhosis of the liver. Cirrhosis is the final phase of the chronic liver disease and is generally irreversible with a poor long-term prognosis. In the advanced stage, the only option is the liver transplant. The risk of liver cancer is significant increased with cirrhosis and cirrhosis may be viewed as a premalignant condition (hepatocellular carcinoma). Indeed, cirrhosis and liver cancer are among the ten causes of death worldwide. As such, there is a need for novel yet efficacious treatment for liver fibrosis and subsequent cirrhosis of the liver. Unfortunately, few treatment options are available and most often treatment consists of addressing the causes and/or symptoms of liver cirrhosis. No treatment will cure liver fibrosis subsequent scarring and cirrhosis. Liver transplantation is the only treatment available for patients with advanced stage of fibrosis. Therefore, alternative methods that would be less intrusive are needed to cure, treat, slow the progression of, or prevent liver fibrosis.
Accumulation of fluid in the abdomen (ascites) is a common problem associated with liver cirrhosis. Treatment options include a low sodium diet, diuretics and removal of fluid by insertion of a needle into the abdominal cavity (paracentesis). Cirrhosis of the liver is caused by alcohol abuse, viral hepatitis (B, C and D), non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) associated with obesity, diabetes, protein malnutrition, coronary artery disease, corticosteroids, auto-immune hepatitis, inherited diseases (cystic fibrosis, alpha-1-antitrypsin deficiency, etc), primary biliary cirrhosis, drug reaction and exposure to toxins.
A limited number of clinical trials are in progress with candidate drugs that specifically address the inhibition or slowing down of fibrosis in the liver. However, these trials target specific liver disease such as NASH (Non-alcoholic Steatohepatitis). NASH refers to a combination of fatty liver (NAFLD) with inflammation and occurs in individuals who drink little or no alcohol.
Cysteamine is a precursor of the potent liver antioxidant glutathione and increased in vivo production of glutathione is believed to offer improvement of NASH-related liver disease. As such, cysteamine is under evaluation in clinical trial in pediatric patients with NASH. Other antioxidants are under evaluation such as vitamin E and selenium but their effectiveness for the treatment of NASH is unknown. Also under evaluation for the treatment of NASH is the use of anti-diabetic drug even in patients without diabetes. This approach addresses the fact that most NASH patients have insulin resistance. Once again, there is a need for novel yet conveniently administered (orally active) efficacious compound for the treatment of liver fibrosis, subsequent scarring and liver cirrhosis.
Skin Fibrosis
Skin fibrosis or dermal fibrosis is excessive scarring of the skin, and is a result of a pathologic wound healing response. There is a wide spectrum of fibrotic skin diseases: scleroderma, nephrogenic fibrosing dermopathy, mixed connective tissue disease, scleromyxedema, scleredema, and eosinophilic fasciitis. Exposures to chemicals or physical agents (mechanical trauma, burn wounds) are also potential causes of fibrotic skin disease. Dermal fibrosis may be driven by immune, autoimmune, and inflammatory mechanisms. The balance of collagen production and degradation by fibroblasts plays a critical role in the pathophysiology of fibrotic processes in the skin. Certain cytokines promote would healing and fibrosis, such as transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β) and interleukin-4 (IL-4), whereas others are antifibrotic, such as interferon-γ (IFN-γ) and tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α). Fibroblasts of normal skin are quiescent. They synthesize controlled amounts of connective tissue proteins and have low proliferative activity. Following skin injury, these cells become activated, i.e. they proliferate, express α-smooth muscle actin (α-SMA) and synthesize large amounts of connective tissue proteins. The activated cells are often called myofibroblasts.
Scar formation as part of the wound healing process and which accompanies fibrosis is particularly undesired from a cosmetic perspective during skin fibrosis, especially when the scars are formed on the face and/or other exposed parts of the body. Scleroderma refers to skin fibrosis; sclera means hard and derma means skin. However, skin fibrosis may have important health consequences, especially if it is part of systemic scleroderma. The latter refers to a connective tissue disease of auto-immune etiology. Whereas limited cutaneous scleroderma is restricted to skin on the face and on feet, diffuse cutaneous scleroderma covers more of the skin and may progress to the visceral organs.
The most popular approach for treating skin fibrosis is the use of immunosuppressive therapy. The rationale is that the auto-immune etiology is responsible for the inflammation aspect of the disease along with subsequent tissue damage and fibrosis. Studied drugs include methotrexate, mycophenolate, mofetil, cyclophosphamide and cyclosporine. Although some improvement has been observed with immunosuppressive therapy, concerns regarding drug safety along with a lack of definitive clinical data and demonstrable efficacy, remain.
There is a need to develop efficacious pharmaceutical preparation for treating skin fibrosis, fibrotic skin diseases and pathological scarring of the skin.
Cardiac Fibrosis
Cardiac fibrosis, a hallmark of heart disease, is thought to contribute to sudden cardiac death, ventricular tachyarrhythmia, left ventricular (LV) dysfunction, and heart failure. Cardiac fibrosis is characterized by a disproportionate accumulation of fibrillated collagen that occurs after myocyte death, inflammation, enhanced workload, hypertrophy, and stimulation by a number of hormones, cytokines, and growth factors.
Cardiac fibrosis may also refer to an abnormal thickening of the heart valves due to inappropriate proliferation of cardiac fibroblasts but more commonly refers to the proliferation of fibroblasts in the cardiac muscle. Fibrocyte cells normally secrete collagen, and function to provide structural support for the heart. When over-activated this process causes thickening and fibrosis of the valve, with white tissue building up primarily on the tricuspid valve, but also occurring on the pulmonary valve. The thickening and loss of flexibility eventually may lead to valvular dysfunction and right-sided heart failure.
The most obvious treatment for cardiac valve fibrosis or fibrosis in other locations, consists of stopping the stimulatory drug or production of serotonin. Surgical tricuspid valve replacement for severe stenosis (blockage of blood flow) has been necessary in some patients. Also, a compound found in red wine, resveratrol, has been found to slow the development of cardiac fibrosis. [Olson et al. (2005) “Inhibition of cardiac fibroblast proliferation and myofibroblast differentiation by resveratrol”. American journal of physiology. Heart and circulatory physiology 288 (3): H1131-8; Aubin, et al. (2008) “Female rats fed a high-fat diet were associated with vascular dysfunction and cardiac fibrosis in the absence of overt obesity and hyperlipidemia: Therapeutic potential of resveratrol”. The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics 325 (3): 961-8. More sophisticated approaches of countering cardiac fibrosis like microRNA inhibition (miR-21, for example) are being tested in animal models.
No medication is on the market to prevent or treat cardiac fibrosis and there is a need to develop efficacious pharmaceutical preparation.